A special Guest Referee Match
by Moonsaulter-lita
Summary: I can't tell you it's a SURPRISE!!!!


3-16-2002  
  
A fictional Story  
  
In The Hardyz Locker room…  
  
Trish (talking to Jeff)- You know you mean more to me than anything?  
  
Jeff- Is that right!  
  
Trish- I hope that was supposes to be a joke.  
  
Angel (behind Trish)- Yeah, and what are you going to do about. Because you know dag on well that he loves me instead of you.  
  
Trish- Is that true, Angel?  
  
Angel: Dag on right it is true, Trish! And if you have a problem why don't we settle this in the ring. The person who wins gets Jeff.  
  
Jeff- Wait a minute!  
  
Angel and Trish- Shut up.  
  
Angel- why don't we let him be the guest referee too?  
  
Trish- Deal! Oh, yeah get ready because stratusfaction will be guaranteed!  
  
Angel- I will, but before you go I wanted to tell you this. Tonight, I will end Stratusfaction fore good.  
  
Trish- Try!  
  
Jeff- Angel, why are y'all 2 doing this to me?  
  
Angel- because that piece of crap thinks she can take anyone she wants. So tonight, I am going to end Stratusfaction and her.  
  
Jeff- But…  
  
Angel- But nothin'. You are going to be the special referee whether you like it or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Lita Locker room…  
  
Lita(talking to herself)- I can't believe that Trish Stratus. How dare her do anything like that?  
  
Jazz enters the locker room without Lita knowing. All of a sudden Jazz hits Lita in the back of her head and told her this…  
  
Jazz- you know what you might be a number 1 contender for the women's title but, this belt will always be mine. As a matter of fact, I challenge you in the ring tonight!  
  
Then out of nowhere Angel came in and push Jazz on the floor and started to punch her in her face. Then Trish came in and hit Angel in the back of the head and told Lita and Angel this…  
  
Trish- you are no match for me, Angel. And Lita, you are no match for Jazz. Oh, yeah Angel you will never shutdown Stratusfaction! Never!  
  
  
  
Angel's Match  
  
When Angel music came on everyone was so hyped.  
  
Lillian- entering the ring weighting at 145 pounds, Angel!  
  
But, when Trish music came on everyone booed her!  
  
Lillian- also, entering the ring weighting at 136 pounds, Trish Stratus!  
  
Then the special guest referee came out…  
  
Lillian- making his way to the ring, The Special Guest Referee of this match, JEFF HARDY!  
  
Then the match started. Angel speared Trish and started to punch Trish. Trish got up and swung Angel in to the ropes and did a flapjack. She went for a cover.  
  
Jeff- 1, 2  
  
Angel kicks out. Trish was in control ''til Angel gave Trish the Head- Scissors Takedown and went for a cover.  
  
Jeff- 1,2,  
  
Trish kicks out. Angel swung Trish in to the turnbuckle and suplex Trish off the top rope. She went for a cover.  
  
Jeff- 1,2  
  
Finally, when Angel thought she had Trish in the Twist of Fate. Jazz came to the ring and DDT Angel. When Jazz DDT Angel, Jeff disqualified Trish. Then Trish and Jazz stood over Angel and rose their hands in the air.  
  
  
  
Backstage…  
  
Before, Lita Match took place something happened backstage…  
  
Lita (talking to angel)- So were are we goin' to put the garbage at?  
  
Angel- Let's lock it up in the closet!  
  
Lita- yeah!!!  
  
Angel- We will send some one fore you, Okay?  
  
Trish (muffles)- Help Me!!!  
  
Angel- I told you that I will Shutdown stratusfaction 'fore good!!!  
  
Lita slaps Trish in her face!!!  
  
Lita- See you after my match, you piece of crap!!!!!  
  
Angel and Lita laughs after they locked Trish up in a closet and leave the room.  
  
  
  
Lita's Match  
  
Lita's entrance music came on…  
  
Lillian- weighting at 135 pounds, the number 1 contender for the WWf Women's Title, Lita  
  
  
  
Jazz music came on…  
  
Lillian- weighting at 145, the WWf Women's Champion, Jazz!!!  
  
  
  
The match started. Jazz threw Lita in to the turnbuckle and started to punch Lita in her gut. Then Jazz snapmared Lita. Jazz went for a cover.  
  
Referee- 1,2  
  
Lita kicked out. Jazz threw Lita into the ropes and Lita countered and did the Head-Scissors Takedown. Lita went for a cover.  
  
Referee- 1,2,  
  
Jazz just kicks out. Lita was in control of the match 'til Jazz did the suplex off the turnbuckle. Jazz went for a cover.  
  
Referee- 1,2,  
  
Lita just kicks out. Jazz thought she had Lita, but she had another thing coming. Angel ran down to the ring and gave Jazz the Twist of Fate. Lita did know what happened but, she got up and did the moonsault.  
  
Referee- 1,2,3  
  
Lillian- The winner of this match is, Lita!!  
  
Lita and Angel stood over Jazz and rose their hands in the air!!  
  
  
  
After the Match…  
  
Angel called some one to pick up Trish and dump her off in the Dump.  
  
Lita- we are so good!!  
  
Angel- I know. Now we have to take care of Jazz!  
  
Lita- I got that all taken' care of!  
  
Angel and Lita- Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA Ha  
  
Jazz- Help Me! Help Me! I am stuck in a trunk! Help Me, Please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Please review this story if you read it, Thanks!!!!!) 


End file.
